


The Party Was For You

by JustACasualLoser



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Child Death, Child Murder, Crying Child is named Norman, Gore, Hospitals, Murder, No beta we die like CC, The Bite of '83, hehe fredbear go chomp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACasualLoser/pseuds/JustACasualLoser
Summary: It was for me.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Party Was For You

Everything was too much. Norman didn’t want his birthday here at Fredbear’s. So many kids screaming, the lights that could probably cause a seizure, and the songs blaring out of the speakers with the illusion that the two robots, Fredbear and Springbonnie on the small stage, were singing. How was everyone so happy? The noise was pounding inside Norman’s head. All he could do was cry. He gripped his yellow, fuzzy plush tightly. The young boy was curled up underneath a rickety table, hoping to leave soon.  
Norman started to drift off to sleep as the world around him began to fade away. Finally. Maybe by the time he woke up, he could leave. Letting his eyelids fall like there were weights attached to them, he slowly lost consciousness.  
Great. Norman was hiding under a table again. Michael hated it here. Especially during birthdays. The teenager stood up from a restaurant booth and walked over to his friends. Slamming his hands into the table they were sitting at, he grabbed a fox mask for the character from that one show Norman watched. Fredbear and Friends, he thinks it was? “Hey guys.” He began.  


“I’m getting bored. And I think the birthday boy is, too.” Michael said with a smile. One of his friends looked over, with an eyebrow raised. “So? What are we gonna do about that?” He asked. Michael handed each of his friends random masks. “Okay- so. How about to help him deal with his fear of those creepy ass robots, we force him to see them. Sound fun?” He asked.  


Another one of his friends tilted her head. “I don’t know. Doesn’t that sound cruel?” She asked. “Nope! It’ll be fine. He won’t get hurt. He’s under that table.” Michael pointed in the direction his younger brother was, being a sobbing mess. Gross. Michael walked over, and gestured to his friends to follow. “Hey there, Normie! How’s the party?” Michael asked, aggressively gripping Norman’s arm, and forcefully pulling him out from under the table.  
Poor Norman didn't have time to react before he was being pulled away from his safe hiding space. "STOP!" Norman cried out, screaming. He struggled in Michael's grip, but he was no match against his older brother. He tried to fight his way out, but he was unsuccessful. "DADDY!" Norman screamed, his throat hurting. His grasp on his yellow teddy bear tightened. He had to get away. He fell onto his knees, trying to blink the sleep away from his eyes before he could process what was happening.  
He pleaded for the teenagers to stop, but nothing worked. ”Wow, your brother is kind of a baby, isn’t he?” The bully with a Bonnie mask asked, laughing. “It’s hilarious!” Michael began with a devilish grin. “Why don’t we help him get a closer look? He will love it!” The teenager exclaimed. “No! Please!” Norman cried out, but it was too late. His brother had already picked him up, and was carrying him towards the unstable animatronic, Fredbear. It was nothing like his plushie. This Fredbear was scary. A monster. “You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!” Michael called out to his friends who were helping carry him. Norman had accidentally dropped his Fredbear plush as he gave a quick scream hoping to grab it again.  


They all climbed up to the stage where the moving bear animatronic and his bunny partner were performing. “Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!” Michael exclaimed to the rest of his friends, as they raised the small boy who was trying to fight away from their grasp.  
“On THREE!” the older brother said. “One…” Norman was getting even closer. “Two…” There was no turning back now. “Three!” Norman was freaking out. His head was stuck inside the animatronic’s mouth. In a panicked rush, he could feel adrenaline shooting through his body. He had to get out. He had to.  


Meanwhile his brother found it hilarious. Michael noticed that a crowd had formed around the room, watching the boy mentally torture his little brother. He turned around and waved to everyone, clearly enjoying being the center of attention.  


Michael was laughing at his little prank, but not even 5 seconds after being the star of the show, he heard a loud CRUSH. Everyone was screaming, and his friends had run away. Slowly turning around, Michael saw it. Norman’s blood was everywhere. His head that was previously in Fredbear’s mouth didn’t even look like it belonged to a human anymore. It was just mush. But the robots kept performing. The songs continued to be sung. The lights continued to flash. But not Michael. Michael was frozen. All he could see was the blood splattered onto him that belonged to his little brother that he had just killed.  


Someone tried talking to him. But he couldn’t hear them. Michael couldn’t tell what was going on. All he could hear was the crash, and the image of his dead brother was engraved in his brain. Norman’s blood was all over Michael, and he felt disgusting. It clung to him like it was trying to mock him.  


The fuzzy world finally began to catch up with him. In front of him stood his Uncle Henry. His hands were on Michael’s shoulders and he was talking to him in a gentle tone of voice. Michael couldn’t understand him. Everything was so loud, yet so quiet at the same time.  


“Uncle Henry..” He whispered, choking back tears. “Norman.” He said urgently, making eye contact with the man. His chest felt so heavy, and a migraine was beginning to form from all of the crying he had been doing. Michael stood up, his balance being uneven. He couldn’t think. The image of his dead brother was engraved into his brain.  
“Uncle Henry, where is he?” Michael asked. Henry looked down, taking a deep breath. “The ambulance just got here.” He spoke softly. Oh no. Michael had to make sure he was okay. “Okay, then- come on.” He begged, running out of Henry’s cluttered office. “Michael wait-” Henry spoke up, but Michael ignored him. He ran out of the front doors, and sitting there was the ambulance.  


A paramedic was lifting the stretcher his younger brother was laying in into the ambulance. Blood was everywhere. Michael shut his eyes for a few seconds, reliving Norman’s death. Uncle Henry had caught up to him and put a hand on the teenager’s shoulder.  
“Hey, let’s go.” He said, walking the boy into the ambulance where his father, William and little sister, Elizabeth were sitting. Michael rested on a seat across from them, refusing to look down at the bloody, wounded boy. Was he even still alive?  


The ambulance ride had been overwhelming. Nobody said anything. Elizabeth simply whimpered the whole time, tears flowing down her cheeks, just like Michael. She glared at her older brother a few times. She had every right to. He had just killed Norman, of course she was upset.  
By the time they had reached the hospital, Michael felt super nauseous and sick. He took a deep breath and waited in the lobby for a bit with Uncle Henry and his family. A nurse walked in, and called them over into Norman’s room.  


Norman was still alive, just barely. He was clinging onto life by a thread, but that was still something. Michael felt more tears stinging his eyes and he was crying again. The teenager kneeled down right beside his brother. He said the only thing he could think of. “Can you hear me?.” He asked underneath his breath. Everything was so morbid. He took a deep breath and wiped away a few more wet tears off of his face. “I don’t know if you can hear me.” He admitted with a breathy, fake laugh.  
What else was he supposed to say? What if Norman COULD hear him? Trying to scream that he was here, that he wasn’t gone. Was he trying to wake up, but couldn’t? Was he aware of his surroundings. Giving a deep, shaky breath, Michael said the only thing he could think of at that moment. “I’m sorry.” He said, his head collapsing onto the hospital bed as he rested against it. He sniffled a bit as he continued to cry some more.  


After what felt like years, his dad said something about “wanting some time alone” with Norman. Michael complied reluctantly, and sat out in the hall, anxiously bobbing his leg up and down.  


"You’re broken.” William whispered in Norman’s ear. At this point, he was just assuming and hoping his son could hear him. He sat for a moment, thinking of what to say. The man looked around the hospital room, eyes focusing on the chord that connected to little Norman’s life support. He could end this all. With just the pull of the plug. And he wouldn’t get caught. Just pull, wait five seconds, and plug it back in. “We are still your friends. Do you still believe that?” He asked, with the intent to sound like his Fredbear plush. Perhaps it had worked. “I’m still here.” William stated, walking over to the plug. “I will put you back together.” Pull, wait 5 seconds. Those 5 seconds felt like eternity. “Good night, Norman.” He thought to himself, putting the plug back in. The machine wailed, indicating that a flatline had occurred. The tone filled Norman’s head in his last moments before things went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! Thank you so much for reading!! Please let me know if there are any typos or grammar mistakes. (I wrote most of this in the middle of the night HAHA) Follow me on Instagram @yeliowstone and Twitter @yeliostone!!:) Have a great day!!!


End file.
